To Fly With The Birds
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Um verdadeiro pássaro não pode alçar voo quando sobrecarregado com meramente carne e sangue...


**Essa fiction não me pertence, mas sim à The Closet Romantic.**

**A história original pode ser encontrada aqui:** s/7508711/5/Eavesdropping

* * *

**A VOAR COM OS PÁSSAROS**

_Um._

Ele não sabe quando ele começa, mas de alguma forma, ele olha para baixo e descobre que o pequeno quadrado de papel em branco em suas mãos de alguma forma se transformou em um delicado pássaro, com as asas para fora e a pequena cabeça erguida.

Ele sequer se lembra de fazer isso, mas ele supõe que algum instinto, no fundo de sua mente, começou automaticamente a vincar e dobrar a nota no segundo em que foi cuidadosamente colocada em suas mãos vazias.

Hiroki não fez origami desde que era muito mais jovem, brincando com sua mãe durante os dias quentes da primavera. Ela foi quem lhe ensinou como, mesmo em uma idade tão pequena.

Juntos, eles iriam juntar as bordas dos papéis coloridos e criar muitos dos pássaros, e eventualmente enfiar uma corda através do buraco quase invisível no centro e pendurá-los nas cerejeiras fora de sua casa.

Hiroki amava sentar na janela de seu quarto e apenas olhar para a bela folhagem, observando os pássaros preguiçosamente balançarem para trás e para a frente com a brisa. Ele gostava de fingir que eles realmente estavam tentando fugir.

_Sete._

Huh. Quando isso aconteceu? Um pequeno grupo de pássaros sentavam-se na frente dele, todos iguais em tamanho. Outro está em suas mãos, apenas cerca de metade concluído. Ele exala levemente pelo nariz e hesitante completa a peça, dobrando suas asas e colocando-o perto dos outros.

Ele não sabe exatamente o porquê, mas ele é obrigado a rasgar mais um pedaço de papel do bloquinho em seu colo e imediatamente criar uma ave adicional. Hiroki decide se deixar levar pelo sentimento. Suas mãos estão coçando para fazer alguma coisa, e ele está com muito medo para segurar, ou somente tocar, a mão de Nowaki.

Pensando no homem, o estômago de Hiroki revira, mas não do jeito que ele faz quando Nowaki pressiona um beijo suave nos seus lábios, ou de repente, agarra sua mão, ou até mesmo quando ele entra pela porta.

_Dezoito._

Hiroki se sente um pouco mal, um pouco nervoso, e leva uma mão trêmula a testa. Ele se sente quente, mas ignora isso e continua a dobrar.

_Vinte e seis._

Mais e mais pássaros enchem o espaço na frente dele. Frustrado, ele rosna e empurra todos para o chão, olhando com pouco interesse como eles silenciosamente caem no chão duro. Ele não quer, mas pega outra folha de papel.

_Quarenta e cinco._

Hiroki joga o último pássaro para baixo para sentar-se com o resto, e arremessa o bloco de papel vazio do outro lado da sala, saboreando o som que faz, uma vez que colide com a parede.

Ele se senta na cadeira de plástico em silêncio, até mesmo aperta a mão juntas no colo. Mas, ainda assim, ele sente a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa. Ele cautelosamente abre a gaveta à esquerda e está quase _animado_ em descobrir três não utilizados, blocos de papel. Sem dizer nada, ele desliza um deles para fora do seu confinamento.

_Noventa e dois._

A pilha no chão está crescendo, ficando apenas um pouco maior quando ele completa mais um pássaro e o joga para o bando. O bloquinho já está quase pela metade.

_Cento e vinte e sete._

Ele já acabou com o primeiro e teve de se mudar para o segundo bloco de papel, com os dedos ansiosamente puxando uma folha de papel fino e mantendo as outras centenas de peças unidas.

_Cento e oitenta e seis._

Vagamente, uma memória surge na parte de trás de sua mente, trazendo coisas que ele estava convencido de que nunca teria que pensar novamente. Irado, ele fecha seus olhos quando relembra sua juventude, chorando na janela de seu antigo quarto, rezando e desejando voar com os pássaros pendurados nas árvores.

_Trezentos e sessenta e oito_ .

Os blocos de papel vazios falavam por si mesmos, estando do outro lado da sala, a luz laranja do pôr-do-sol banhando-os em um profundo e quase celestial brilho. Hiroki quase fica feliz em descobrir que a sala vazia ao lado deles possui quatro blocos de papel não utilizados.

_Quinhentos e setenta e cinco._

O quarto é decorado com o amontoado de pássaros jogados em uma pilha em um de seus cantos. Ou melhor, dois, o bando cresceu o suficiente para ocupar uma grande área, atingindo cada canto e recanto. Alguns estão um pouco amassados, mas mesmo assim perfeitos. Hiroki se recusa a deixar a falta de espaço detê-lo.

_Seiscentos e nove._

A asa afiada de um outro pássaro acabado roça dedo anelar da Hiroki com a delicadeza de um amante, mas deixa um arranhão. A fina linha vermelha aparece em sua pele clara, apenas uma minúscula quantidade de sangue deslizando para fora do corte. Hiroki não presta atenção.

_Setecentos e sessenta e seis._

Alguém se junta a ele na sala, mas ele não os reconhece. Ele está muito perto agora.

Ele sente uma suave mão feminina tocar em seu ombro, mas se arranca de seu agarre, recebendo mais um corte de papel com o seu movimento repentino. Ambos os dedos anelares apresentam cortes. A voz abafada o diz alguma coisa, mas ele rosna e quase esmaga o pássaro inacabado em seu punho, atirando a expressão mais perigosa ele pode invocar em sua direção.

Ele jura que um olhar solidário atravessa o rosto da pessoa, mas o deixa em paz, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Poucos minutos depois, eles retornam com dois idênticos blocos de papeis não utilizados.

_Novecentos e quarenta e dois._

Hiroki está tão exausto, seu corpo gritando por descanso, mas ele está muito perto para desistir agora. Ele não tem idéia de quanto tempo se passou, mas ele viu a lua uma vez e já tem quase certeza que o sol está se pondo novamente.

_Novecentos e sessenta e um._

Seus dedos estão cheios de cortes de papel, cada um ardendo com tal intensidade que faz Hiroki cerrar os dentes para não gritar.

O bando com puros pássaros brancos, agora estão misturados com manchados de vermelho. Digitais de forma oval enfeitam um bom número de aves, a cor varia de um rosa seco para um vermelho profundo.

Ele está quase sem papel.

_Novecentos e setenta e quatro._

Ele está usando qualquer coisa que ele pode encontrar agora, rasgando papéis soltos em quadrados e trêmulamente dobrando-os em pássaros. Suas mãos estão em chamas, mas não importa. Ele nunca chegou a este número tão alto antes.

Ele coloca o pássaro em frente dele, olhando para a pequena criação. Uma das asas inclina quando uma única lágrima a acerta de cima.

Fungando, Hiroki se lembra de uma situação semelhante há muitos anos.

_Novecentos e oitenta e oito._

Ele não tinha sido rápido o suficiente por sua mãe. Ele nunca teve tempo para desejar. Mas desta vez, ele sabia que ia funcionar. Tinha que funcionar.

_Novecentos e noventa e quatro._

Se você dobrar mil pássaros, sua mãe tinha lhe dito, você será dado um único desejo em troca. Isso é tudo o que ele precisava. Um desejo.

_Novecentos e noventa e cinco._

Ele supõe que a frase "isso é tão estúpido" deve ter passado pela sua mente antes, mas era a única esperança que lhe restava. Tinha que ser mais do que apenas uma lenda boba, né?

_Novecentos e noventa e seis._

Hiroki não existe mais. Ele foi substituído por uma máquina, dedicado a ignorar as necessidades humanas e dobrar pássaros após pássaros para ajudar a trazer de volta a única coisa que ele realmente quis na vida.

_Novecentos e noventa e sete._

Nowaki.

_Novecentos e noventa e oito._

Mãos trêmulas, ele coloca o pássaro sangrado próximo aos seus irmãos, rígido, dolorido e completamente drenado de tudo.

_Novecentos e noventa e nove._

Ele termina o pássaro com um gemido, as lágrimas finalmente em cascata pelo seu rosto quando ele o deixa cair na pilha.

Ele utiliza prontuário de Nowaki como a peça final de papel.

_Mil._

Hiroki não gosta de religião. Nunca acreditou em nada, nem ninguém, nessa questão. Mas, nesse momento, nesse brilhante momento em que ele termina o milésimo pássaro, ele cai de joelhos e _reza_ e _deseja_ com toda a força. Pela vida. Pela vida de Nowaki. Ele só quer ver aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes tão cheios de vitalidade e sentir o calor reconfortante de suas mãos novamente, ele daria _tudo_, tudo por favor alguém ou simplesmente _todo mundo_, por favor traga seu Nowaki de volta.

Ele espera por uma resposta, deitado ao lado do corpo parado de seu amante e sentindo o calor distante que parece nunca desaparecer.

Ele pega o último pássaro e empurrá-o na mão de Nowaki, pressionando-a juntamente com a sua própria, repetindo o seu desejo mais e mais em seu ouvido, esquecendo o sangue e as lágrimas manchando a sua própria alma.

Seu corpo está tão além de usado e exausto, finalmente perto de desligar. Ele permite que seus olhos fechem, mesmo que apenas por um minuto, esperando com toda a sua alma, que ele se reúna com o olhar cerúleo de Nowaki quando ele abrir os olhos.

Sono toma conta de seu corpo cansado.

* * *

Ele nunca descobre exatamente quando Nowaki acorda. Tudo o que ele sabe é que quando ele levanta, ele se reúne com o olhar que ele ama e mantém tão carinhosamente. Nowaki parece brilhante, praticamente irradiando saúde, a doença que assolou seu corpo por meses parecia ter desaparecido.

Hiroki está diferente também. Todos os traços de cansaço deixaram seu corpo, e de repente ele se sente melhor do que ele jamais se sentiu antes. Um sorriso aliviado atravessa seu rosto quando ele, finalmente, abraça o seu amante. Seus braços quentes cercam o seu corpo enquanto ele fica tão perto do homem quanto possível.

Por um segundo, antes de enterrar os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas na curva do pescoço de Nowaki, ele pega um vislumbre das cerejeiras rosas em torno deles, pequenos, brancos pássaros pendurados em seus galhos e balançando com a brisa suave.

E de repente, ele percebe, seu primeiro desejo se tornou realidade também.

* * *

**_Nota de tradução_: no texto original diz que Hiroki está fazendo "paper cranes" que seria literalmente 'gruas de papel' (grua/grou é um tipo de pássaro). Como 'grua' soaria um pouco estranho, eu substitui por 'passáros' mesmo.**

**_Outra nota_: esse aqui é só um dos capítulos da fiction _Eavesdropping._**

_**Obrigada por lerem, comentem e visitem também a história original.**_


End file.
